Geburt
by cumberbatch's
Summary: Kebagian tugas di poli kandungan dan kebidanan Hybrid, menurutku bisa jadi hal yang menyenangkan. Ada saja cerita yang bisa dibagi disana. Dan kali ini, cerita itu datang dari pasangan alpha omega, Junmyeon dan Yixing—bersama keempat bayi mereka. /MPREG. wolf!au. ABO. Sulay. warning inside. (maap kepencet)


**disclaimer** : karakter bukan punya saya, saya hanya pinjam nama.  
 **characters:** Kim Junmyeon x Zhang Yixing **  
warning:** BxB. MPREG. wolf!AU. ABO. Givingbirth!scene, giving birth in animal form, attempt at fluff, POV orang ketiga (hayooo tebak POV siapa)

* * *

 **Geburt**

 _German Word for Childbirth_

 _._

 _._

 **OOO**

Tangan kiriku menyangga tubuh mungil bayi laki laki di dalam bak, sementara satu tanganku yang bersarung _washlap_ bergerak untuk mengusap hati hati kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya. Bibirku membentuk senyum kecil kala bayi itu mengernyit dan merengek, reaksi biasa yang ditunjukan para bayi setiap mereka dimandikan.

Setelah membersihkan tubuh bayi itu dengan sabun, kubasuh lagi dengan air hingga ia bersih sempurna. Hati hati lagi aku mengangkat bayi ini ke dalam dekapanku, kemudian memindahkannya ke handuk yang telah aku siapkan sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi makhluk mungil itu merengek, dan aku pun tertawa kecil. Aku sedikit bermain-main dengannya di sela sela kegiatanku mengusap tubuhnya yang masih lunak dan berwarna merah muda. Mata mungilnya yang tadi menutup rapat perlahan demi perlahan membuka. _Tampan sekali._ Aku pun sedikit menggodanya dengan memainkan ekspresi wajahku dan mengeluarkan suara-suara lucu.

Begitu bagian tubuhnya telah kering, tak lupa aku harus melakukan sedikit perawatan pada tali pusarnya. Tali pusarnya harus dibersihkan dari bekas-bekas air, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk memastikannya benar-benar kering terlebih dulu. Baru kemudian aku sedikit memberinya obat merah agar tidak terjadi infeksi. Setelah selesai, aku bergegas—tentunya masih dengan afeksi dan gerakan selembut mungkin— membungkus tubuhnya dengan pakaian, mulai dari baju, cawat, gurita, dan selimut untuk mejaganya tetap hangat dan menghindarkannya dari hipotermia. Kulit bayi masih terlalu sensitif, lagipula.

Aku baru saja hendak menalikan selimut saat tiba-tiba bayi itu berubah dalam sekejap. Aku sedikit terkesiap, memandangi gundukan di bawah selimut dan pakaian yang telah kupakaikan sebelumnya teronggok begitu saja. Buru-buru aku membuka selimut, dan aku tak lagi bisa menahan kekehan geli melihat seekor serigala mungil berbulu cokelat justru yang terbaring terlentang disana, menggerak-gerakan keempat kakinya di udara.

"Kau ini usil ya," cicitku, kemudian sedikit menggelitiki perutnya hingga serigala kecil itu makin keranjingan menggerakan kakinya dan mengeluarkan suara rengekan kecil.

Sekali lagi aku meraih selimut dan membungkusnya dengan kain tebal itu, kemudian aku dekap tubuh mungil itu ke dada. Aku mulai menimang-nimangnya, mengusap-usap punggungnya, hingga akhirnya serigala kecil itu menutup kelopak mata. Aku putuskan untuk mengembalikannya ke dalam box bayinya, tentunya dengan memastikan bahwa ia tetap hangat dan nyaman di dalam sana. Aku meraih lembar evaluasi berkala, lalu mulai mengisinya dan mencatatkan semua tentang keadaan sang bayi serigala.

Yeah, pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang asing dalam keseharianku menjadi perawat di poli kebidanan dan kandungan khusus _hybrid._

Bayi-bayi ini memang bisa berubah wujud sesukanya. Saat dilharikan mereka memang berada dalam wujud serigala, tetapi mereka bisa saja berubah menjelma menjadi bayi manusia sewaktu waktu, atau sebaliknya, seperti yang kualami tadi. Bayi bayi _hybrid_ ini memang menggemaskan, mereka terkadang suka sekali bermain main dengan kami.

 _Hybrid_. Mereka yang memiliki gen unik, setengah manusia, tapi juga setengah serigala. Di zaman sekarang, kehadiran mereka sudah bukan merupakan hal yang tabu di kalangan kami—manusia biasa.

Memang baru satu tahunan ini aku ditempatkan disini, tetapi aku sudah merasa sebegitu tertariknya pada bangsa mereka. Memang sih tidak semua dari kami secara serta merta menerima kehadiran mereka begitu saja. Masih ada saja orang-orang disekitarku, tetanggaku, misalnya, yang memandang _hybrid_ sebagai 'hama penganggu' seolah-olah mereka adalah wabah yang harus diberantas. Mereka takut para hybrid ini akan mengambil alih dunia. Dalam hati aku mendengus geli.

 _Konyol sekali kan?_

Tetapi untunglah rumah sakit ini telah memulai gebrakan baru dalam peradaban. Mereka menerima pasien dari kalangan manapun, baik itu manusia biasa atau _hybrid_ , bahkan membangunkan mereka sebuah bangsal khusus disini. _Hebat bukan?_ Terlebih bagi aku yang sedari dulu menaruh ketertarikan lebih pada _hybrid_ , mempelajari asal usul dan dinamika kehidupan mereka yang unik. _Ini adalah surga!_

Omong-omong, biar aku beritahu kau sedikit _summary_ mengenai bangsa _hybrid_ serigala ini.

Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, mereka memang manusia, tetapi mereka memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah diri menjadi serigala. Ukuran mereka bisa bermacam -acam, tergantung dari fisik manusia mereka dan posisi dalam hierarki serigala.

Benar. Bangsa hybrid serigala punya hierarki dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka. Ada alpha, beta dan omega. Alpha adalah yang terkuat, maskulin, ukuran serigala mereka besar dan tinggi, dan memiliki aura dominan yang membuat para penghuni hierarki di bawah mereka—seperti beta dan omega—tunduk, dan setahuku, semua alpha adalah laki laki. Mereka bisa membuahi, tetapi tidak dapat dibuahi. Biasanya seorang alpha akan berpasangan dengan omega, terkadang beta atau bahkan bisa juga sesama alpha. Tergantung bagaimana takdir menentukan _soulmates_ mereka.

Takdir _soulmates._

 _Takdir yang tak bisa dilanggar._

Jika melanggar, maka para serigala yang melawan takdir soulmate itu akan mati. Seorang serigala tak bisa memilih soulmate semau mereka, alam lah yang sudah menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada siapa mereka berpasangan. Entah itu omega, beta atau alpha. Semua sudah digariskan takdir. Dan takdir soulmate bangsa hybrid tak pernah salah.

Serigala yang telah ditakdirkan menjadi sepasang _soulmates_ akan langsung jatuh cinta satu dengan lainnya, dan hal itu tak bisa disangkal. Ketika kau melihatnya, kau akan langsung tahu _that he or she is the one for you_. Kau akan langsung tahu apakah dia soulmates-mu atau bukan hanya dengan melihat mata dan mencium aromanya.

Andai saja manusia juga memiliki kemampuan spesial seperti itu.

Pasti hal itu akan lebih memudahkan kami dalam menemukan jodoh, dan aku tidak perlu membuang waktu dengan menjomblo sampai selama ini.

Hahaha.

 _Anyway,_ melanjutkan ke hierarki hybrid. Yang kedua adalah beta, mereka setingkat di bawah alpha. Biasanya menjadi pemburu dan kaki tangan alpha dalam _pack_ (oh iya aku lupa memberitahumu kalau bangsa serigala suka hidup berkelompok, dan dalam setiap kelompok terdapat alpha yang bertugas memimpin mereka). Beta setahuku juga bisa mengandung, tetapi hal itu hanya berlaku untuk beta perempuan, karena secara anatomi, beta laki-laki tidak terakomodir untuk mengandung bayi layaknya omega.

Dan yep, yang terakhir adalah omega. Omega adalah mereka yang berada dalam hierarki terbawah. Mereka dicap lemah, lebih banyak berada di bawah perlindungan beta atau alpha, dan mereka punya kemampuan spesial lainnya, mengandung calon calon bayi _hybrid. E_ ntah itu perempuan atau laki-laki, semua bisa mengandung secara alami jika mereka adalah omega.

Awalnya aku sempat terkejut, bahkan hampir tidak mempercayainya. Sampai kemudian aku harus membantu _partus_ —persalinan seorang omega laki-laki beberapa bulan lalu, yang hendak melahirkan bayi kembarnya. Sampai sekarang, terkadang aku saja masih tak percaya kalau faktanya ada seorang laki-laki yang bisa melahirkan— terlebih melahirkan bayi kembar! Tapi ternyata semua nyata adanya. _Mindblown_. Bangsa hybrid memang spesial.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan, tentunya setelah berpamitan dengan rekan-rekanku yang memang khusus berjaga di ruang bayi. Kedua tanganku sengaja kumasukan ke dalam saku, sesekali bersiul, sembari aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang lenggang untuk menuju ruang bersalin. Bangsal kandungan dan kehamilan khusus _hybrid_ memang tidak terlalu ramai. Mungkin karena masih banyak para _hybrid_ yang memiliki paradigma konvensional. Mereka yang masih berpikir tradisional cenderung lebih suka melakukan _home birth_ (persalinan di rumah) daripada di rumah sakit seperti ini. Mungkin mereka masih takut dan was-was dengan kami, bangsa manusia. Atau mereka mungkin khawatir mendapat diskriminasi. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka sih, nyatanya memang diskriminasi itu terkadang masih ada saja.

Biasanya yang lalu lalang adalah pasangan _hybrid_ yang ingin mengecek kandungan ke dokter-dokter Obstetri dan Ginekologi. Ada tiga dokter ahli kandungan atau ginekolog yang ada di poli ini, dokter Yunho, dokter Yuri, dan dokter Oh Sehun yang juga merupakan seorang hyrbid. Si dokter Oh ini, termasuk orang-orang yang mati-matian memperjuangkan keseteraan bangsanya, hingga akhirnya dibukalah poli kebidanan dan kandungan khusus _hybrid_ ini.

Di mataku, dia adalah seorang pahlawan. Dia juga seorang alpha, tampan—dan fakta yang lebih penting lagi, dia masih lajang alias _untaken._

 _Anyway,_ aku sih senang senang saja sang dokter tampan belum menemukan matenya ya.

 _Dokter Oh, semoga kau tidak bertemu dengan matemu dalam waktu dekat dekat ini._

 _Amin._

Maafkan aku ya yang dengan kurangajarnya mengharapkan nasib itu datang padamu, tapi kasihanilah aku dan teman-temanku ini yang masih ingin mengagumi paras tampanmu sebebas bebasnya.

Hehehe.

Saat aku memasuki ruang bersalin, aku bisa melihat Bu Bidan Seohyun, rekan seprofesiku yang lain, Irene dan Wendy tengah bergerumul di meja, memainkan gadget mereka masing masing. Keadaan ruang bersalin juga tak beda dengan keadaan di koridor tadi—lenggang dan sepi.

Wendy, yang duduk di ujung meja, menjadi satu satunya yang menyadari kehadiranku, "Seulgi!" panggilnya, sembari mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, menyuruhku mendekat dan duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Wah lagi pada santai," mulaiku berbasa-basi, "sedang tidak ada tugas ya?" tanyaku pada tiga orang itu.

"Iya nih, nganggur saja," tanggap Irene, sementara Wendy meletakan kepalanya di bahuku, sengaja menjadikanku sandaran. "Sedari tadi belum ada pasien lagi semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu," lanjutnya.

Kemudian kami mulai mengobrol kesana kemari, membahas apa saja, dari yang penting—seperti ketampanan dokter Oh, misalnya, ehem— sampai yang paling tidak penting seperti diare Irene. _Jangan bilang padanya aku bilang begitu_. Terkadang bu bidan Seohyun—kami terkadang memanggilnya Seo _-sunbae_ omong omong—ikut menimbrung dan menanggapi, sama sekali tak jaim berbagi canda bersama kami.

Suara tawa menjadi pengisi ruangan, sampai akhirnya dibuyarkan oleh suara dering telfon yang menggema. Seohyun- _sunbae_ yang kebetulan berada di dekat telfon mengangkat gagangnya dan mendengarkan seseorang disana berbicara.

Sejenak aku, Irene dan Wendy berpandangan, kemudian mengamati Seohyun-sunbae yang tengah menganggukan kepala dengan khidmat, sebelum kembali meletakan telfonnya dan mencatatkan sesuatu ke dalam lembar kertas di depannya.

"Ada apa _sunbae_?" Irene sekonyong konyong bertanya.

"Pasien yang hendak melahirkan sepertinya," mulainya, "36 minggu, omega laki-laki, kehamilan pertama. Hamil quarduplet," beritahu Seohyun.

Aku terbelalak, begitu pula dengan Irene dan Wendy disampingku. "Quarduplet? Kembar 4?" seruku tak percaya, nyaris berteriak. Sekaligus -ewakili keterkejutan kedua rekanku yang lain.

Seumur umur, kami hanya pernah membantu persalinan bayi kembar hybrid, maksimal hanya sampai triplet saja. Tapi kali ini ada omega laki laki yang hamil quarduplet? Hamil 4 bayi?

 _Wow._

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Menurut penelitian, bangsa hybrid terlebih omega, memiliki kecenderungan lebih besar untuk mengalami hamil lebih dari satu janin— _multiple._ Kebanyakan dari mereka bisa memiliki bayi kembar, setidaknya. Mungkin karena gen serigala yang ada dalam diri mereka, sekali hamil, mereka bisa menghasilkan beberapa bayi.

Tapi meskipun begitu, kehamilan _quarduplet_ sangatlah jarang, bahkan termasuk cukup berisiko. Menurut ginekolog, omega yang hamil melebihi tiga bayi besar presentasinya terdapat komplikasi. Kehamilan di atas triplet memang termasuk berisiko tinggi, baik itu kepada bayi maupun ibunya.

Kesuksesan persalinan bayi hybrid yang berjumlah di atas tiga sangatlah... _minim_.

Beberapa dari mereka bisa saja meninggal di kandungan— _still-born,_ atau meninggal tak lama setelah dilahirkan karena perkembangannya di dalam rahim yang tidak maksimal.

Tetapi aku pernah sih, mendengar cerita seorang omega wanita yang bisa melahirkan 6 bayinya dengan selamat lewat persalinan normal, atau seorang omega lelaki yang juga sukses melahirkan 7 bayinya, meskipun sempat terdapat komplikasi, dua diantaranya harus dilahirkan lewat operasi caesar karena _stalled labor_ —kontraksi yang tiba tiba berhenti di tengah persalinan.

Tapi kan tetap saja. Itu sangatlah jarang terjadi dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, cukup beresiko tinggi.

"Aku sudah meminta pasien segera dibawa kesini, jadi bersiaplah untuk tugas berikutnya, guys," perintah _sunbae_ kepada kami bertiga.

"Apakah nantinya akan dilakukan _C-section—_ operasi _caesarian_ , _sunbae_?" tanya Irene penasaran sembari kami bergegas menyiapkan peralatan.

Aku menoleh pada sang bidan itu, menyimak jawabannya. Aku bisa melihat _sunbae_ menghela nafas, agak gusar. "Belum tahu, nanti kita akan anamnesis—pengumpulan data—terlebih dulu. Diusahakan menghindari C-section karena pasien ada riwayat _hemophilia mild_ ,"

Nah kan, semakin _complicated_ saja.

"Kalian cepatlah bersiap-siap, aku akan menghubungi dokter Oh," perintah _sunbae_ sekali lagi.

Kami bertiga serentak menganggukan kepala, patuh. Bergegas kami siapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk persalinan pasien berikutnya. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang. Takut, tapi penuh antisipasi.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menangani persalinan _quarduplet._ Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang menegangkan, tentu saja. Tapi aku akan tetap melakukan yang terbaik.

Aku telah membuat janji dalam hati, aku berjanji, aku akan mengerahkan sekuat tenagaku untuk membantu. Berusaha memastikan ibu dan keempat bayinya terlahir dengan selamat.

Karena bagiku, melihat para orangtua itu akhirnya bisa mendekap bayi yang telah mereka nanti selama ini lahir ke dunia dengan selamat, bersama seulas senyum dan tangis haru yang mengiringi—

.

...itulah salah satu kebahagiaanku.

* * *

 **OOO**

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membawa pasien yang dimaksud dari Gawat Darurat menuju kemari dengan sebuah _strecher_. Pasien kini telah dimasukan ke salah satu bilik, berbaring dengan disangga bantal, bersama pasangannya, seorang Alpha kurasa.

Ia setia berada disampingnya dan mengenggam tangannya erat-erat, seolah jika tidak memeganginya dengan benar, omega-nya akan lepas begitu saja. Terkadang sang alpha juga akan menciumi punggung tangannya atau meletakan telapak tangan sang omega di pipinya. Sorot wajahnya kentara begitu khawatir, alisnya yang tebal menekuk dalam, dan tatapan matanya dipenuhi binar-binar cemas.

 _Aw._ Aku harus menahan pekikan gemas melihat sang Alpha yang sebegitu khawatir pada omeganya. _Itu manis._

Aku mengamati omega yang tengah berbaring itu untuk sesaat, selagi aku melakukan pemeriksaan awal dengan Wendy. Yang pertama aku sadari adalah ukuran perut sang omega yang tentunya lebih besar dari biasanya, seperti balon yang seolah siap meletus. _Well,_ wajar sih. Ada 4 bayi di balik dinding rahim itu.

Aku mencatat, sementara Wendy melakukan pengecekan fisik seperti berat badan, lalu tekanan darah, tingkat pernafasan, dan suhu tubuh pasien yang ternyata dalam taraf normal. Semua dicatat dengan detail. Kemudian Wendy beralih mengambil sample urine dan darah pasien untuk dibawa ke lab dan dianalisa. Kami juga sudah menerima perintah dari dokter Oh, yang kebetulan juga menjadi dokter kandungan pribadi pasien, untuk mengecek posisi bayi-bayi di dalam kandungan si omega. Pemeriksaan ultrasound dilakukan dengan USG oleh Seo _-sunbae._

Kami menemukan keempat posisi bayi sudah pada tempatnya. Kepala mereka sudah berputar dengan tepat, mengarah ke jalan lahir. Diam diam aku menghela nafas lega _. Baguslah_ , berarti posisinya tidak sungsang ataupun _backward_ , karena akan lebih sulit untuk dilakukan persalinan normal nantinya.

Lalu dilanjutkan mengecek detak jantung keempat janin dengan doppler yang ditempelkan ke perut sang Ibu. Detak jantung keempat janin terpantau dalam keadaan normal, detak jantung mereka tertangkap berkisar di angka 135 sampai 150 dpm per menit. Tak lupa aku mencatat informasi itu pada lembar evaluasi.

Selagi aku melakukan wawancara untuk kepentingan anamnesis, aku menemukan beberapa fakta.

Pasien itu omega laki-laki. Namanya Tuan Zhang Yixing, usianya 27 tahun dan ini adalah kehamilan pertamanya. Ia mengaku bahwa kehamilannya ini sangat mereka nanti-nantikan, mengingat semenjak lima tahun bermating, tak sekalipun membuahkan hasil. Pasangannya, seperti dugaanku, adalah seorang alpha. Namanya Kim Junmyeon.

Tuan Zhang menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan seramah mungkin. Bahkan ia masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum dan mengajakku bercanda meski wajahnya mulai memucat. Ia bahkan masih mempertahankan senyum meski diiringi oleh ringisan dan desis nyeri ketika kontraksinya hadir, yang kami monitori menerjang setiap 10 menit sekali secara konstan.

Ia mengeluh sudah merasakan mulas sejak shubuh tadi, meski ia bercerita kalau kontraksinya belum terasa sakit. Ia mengaku hanya merasa kencang kencang saja di daerah panggul, menjalar ke pangkal paha dan perut bagian bawah.

"Padahal sebenarnya tidak sesakit itu kok, tapi aku dipaksa kesini," ujarnya sembari melirik mate-nya dengan sengaja, mendelik. Sepertinya omega itu tak senang karena dia buru-buru di bawa ke sini. Ia mengerucutkan bibir. Menggembungkan pipinya yang tampak lebih chubby, dan menekuk kedua tangannya di depan dada, merajuk. Aku harus menelan bulat bulat pekikan gemas yang hendak keluar melihat pemandangan menggemaskan itu.

 _Maaf aku khilaf sesaat._

"Jangan bohong," tanggap Tuan Kim yang duduk di sisinya. Alisnya tertekuk dalam, cemas. "Aku melihatmu kesakitan setiap kontraksimu datang, sayang,"

Tuan Zhang makin dibuat cemberut, "Ya memang sih, agak sakit, namanya juga kontraksi..." Ia masih mencoba bersikeras, "Tapi sungguh, tak separah itu kok,"

Kulihat _mate_ -nya menghela nafas, tapi tak ada ekspresi kemarahan di wajahnya barang setitik pun. Alih-alih kesal, ia malah mengulas senyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang tak mengenggam pasangannya, lalu dirapikannya poni omeganya yang sedikit berantakan dan ternoda peluh, "Kau kan dengar sendiri kata Sehun seminggu yang lalu, kalau sudah merasakan mulas di trimester akhir, lebih baik segera di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk berjaga jaga," jelasnya dengan sabar, mencoba memberi pengertian. "Apalagi melihatmu kesakitan seperti itu, bagaimana aku tidak cemas? Kalau nanti terjadi apa apa bagaimana?" pekiknya, gusar luar biasa.

Aku dan Wendy saling berpandangan, melihat 'pertikaian' kecil pasangan alpha dan omega di ranjang itu. Diam diam kami bertukar senyum geli. Jadi sebenarnya yang melahirkan itu Tuan Zhang atau Tuan Kim? Kenapa justru Tuan Kim yang panik sendiri _? Ada ada saja._

"Kau itu terlalu paranoid, Junmen," komentar omega itu dengan menepuk dada alpha-nya.

"Aku punya asalan untuk paranoid, apalagi kau bilang tadi pagi sudah keluar bercak darah di celana. Darah Xing, jelas itu serius," tak dinaya ia menoleh kepadaku—aku sempat kaget saat ia benar benar menoleh ke arahku. Aku yang terlalu terlarut mengamati mereka, tak mengekspektasi bakal ditanya oleh oleh alpha super duper tampan itu. _Astaga, maaf aku khilaf lagi._

"Yang aku lakukan benar kan suster dengan membawanya segera ke sini?" Bola mata Tuan Kim yang jernih berkilat penuh harap ketika ia bertanya padaku. Rupanya ia tengah mencari dukungan.

Aku tersenyum, mengangguk kemudian. "Benar. Apa yang dilakukan Tuan Kim sudah sangat benar kok, Tuan Zhang. Keluarnya lendir yang agak kental bercampur sedikit darah memang merupakan tanda awal persalinan, dan kalau sudah begitu, lebih baik segera di bawa ke rumah sakit," jelasku.

Junmyeon menolehkan kepalanya pada Yixing dengan senyum sumringah, kentara benar ia senang mendapati ia 'menang' argumen dari Yixing. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya kekanak-kenakan, "Nah kan, apa kataku,"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Bertanya tanya dalam hati, apakah laki laki di samping Tuan Zhang ini memang benar seorang alpha?

Kulihat omega bernama Yixing itu memutar mata, "Tetap saja, kau itu terlalu berlebi—" kalimatnya terputus, satu tangannya yang tak ada dalam genggaman Junmyeon mendarat di perutnya. Dahinya berkerut, lantas meringis dan mendesis kecil.

Kontraksinya datang lagi. Dan jelas ia kesakitan.

Dari hasil pemeriksaan, Tuan Zhang memang baru memasuki pembukaan kedua, tapi tetap saja kontraksi itu membawa rasa kram luar biasa di daerah panggul dan punggung. Entah mengapa ia bersikeras mengatakan kontraksinya tak sakit, mungkin ia melakukannya hanya untuk menenangkan mate nya yang sepertinya gampang panikan.

Sementara kami memonitor DJJ dan durasi tiap kontraksi, dari ekor mataku, aku bisa melihat Tuan Kim cepat-cepat bangkit dari kursi dan mendudukan diri di ranjang, bersisian dengan omeganya yang tengah berjuang melewati kontraksi.

"Nafas, sayang. Ingat atur nafasmu," aku sempat mendengarnya berbisik di telinga Yixing. Sembari membiarkan omeganya itu menyandar di bahunya, Tuan Kim membimbing mate-nya untuk bernafas kecil kecil, kemudian mengingatkannya untuk menarik nafas panjang ketika kontraksi akhirnya berakhir dalam waktu 30 detik.

Aku turut senang mereka berdua sama-sama tahu rileksasi yang baik bagi ibu yang hendak melahirkan dalam menghadapi kontraksinya. Aku yakin mereka telah menghadiri kelas persiapan persalinan sebelumnya, sehingga sang pendamping bisa cepat tanggap. Patut dicontoh oleh calon orangtua yang lain.

Ketika kontraksi itu berakhir, Tuan Zhang menghembuskan nafas panjang. Lalu tanpa disangka, ia justru tertawa. Senyumnya tak luntur meski gurat-gurat kesakitan itu masih membayang. Aku sempat menangkap gumamannya, "Yang ini mulai terasa sakit, ternyata," di telinga Alpha-nya.

Jujur, aku cukup takjub melihatnya setenang dan sirileks itu menghadapi gelombang kontraksinya dibandingkan para omega pada umumnya yang biasanya mulai rewel setiap kontraksi datang melanda. Terlebih dalam kasus Tuan Zhang ini, dia hamil kembar empat—belum lagi ada potensi komplikasi pendarahan karena ada riwayat hemophilia. Bagaimana bisa ia setenang itu, padahal ini kehamilan pertamanya?

Aku sungguh menaruh respect padanya, tapi diam-diam aku juga bersyukur ia mampu mengelola emosinya dengan baik. Stress hanya akan berakibat negatif baik kepada janin maupun ibunya, dan dapat semakin memperparah komplikasi.

Malah yang tampak tidak nyaman itu adalah alpha-nya.

Tuan Kim Junmyeon tak bisa menyembunyikan raut-raut khawatir yang menghias parasnya. Dahi dan alisnya berkerut dalam, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Aku sempat mengira dia akan menangis melihat matanya yang berkabut ketika ia menunduk ke arah omeganya yang kesakitan. Entah karena terlalu khawatir atau mungkin karena genggaman Tuan Zhang yang terlalu kuat di tangannya.

Karena pernah kok ada kasus seorang alpha yang mengalami _fracture_ —patah tangan setelah menemani omeganya melahirkan di ruang persalinan. Mungkin saking kuatnya cengkraman si omega. Ngeri, kuberitahu.

"Usia kandungannya baru 36 minggu," gumam Tuan Kim sembari mengusap-usap perut buncit pasangannya, kepalanya terdongak ke arah aku dan Wendy, "Apa tidak apa apa kalau lahir sekarang?"

Wendy lah yang akhirnya maju memberi jawaban. Aku sih tidak keberatan. "Memang biasanya kehamilan kembar lahir lebih awal daripada kehamilan biasa, Tuan. Ini wajar," ucapnya untuk memberi ketenangan, "Terlebih usia kandungannya setidaknya sudah mencapai 36 minggu. Meskipun belum full term, tapi keadaan bayi dan ibunya semuanya normal, kita hanya tinggal menunggu pembukaannya selesai saja,"

Benar. Aku bahkan takjub kandungan Tuan Zhang bisa mencapai usia 36 minggu. Biasanya partus kembar, terlebih dengan _quarduplet_ cenderung akan lahir lebih cepat dari perkiraan.

Aku dan Wendy lantas meninggalkan pasangan itu, memberitahu mereka bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu, kami akan siap sedia di pos jaga. Kami juga berjanji akan melakukan _monitoring_ keadaan Yixing dan bayinya 3 jam lagi.

Ini adalah _primagravida_ , kehamilan pertama. Butuh waktu dan proses yang lama bagi leher rahim untuk berubah menjadi melembut dan akhirnya membuka sedikit demi sedikit untuk memberi bayi jalan lahir.

Agar mencapai pembukaan sempurna atau pembukaan 10, umumnya bisa memakan waktu 16 hingga 20 jam lamanya jika itu adalah kehamilan pertama. Well, bahkan untuk sampai dari pembukaan dua ke tiga saja bisa mencapai 2 sampai 3 jam hanya untuk satu bukaan, dengan kontraksi rutin yang biasanya berselang setiap 10 menit sekali.

.

Kuberitahu, melahirkan itu memang sakit.

Tetapi perjuangan seorang ibu, akan terbayar manis pada akhirnya, begitu kau menjatuhkan matamu pada sosok mungil dalam hangat dekapmu.

* * *

 **OOO**

Sudah 6 jam berlalu. Dokter Oh yang tampan tujuh turunan pun telah hadir sejak tadi.

Ia juga ikut memantau perkembangan partus pasien di balik tirai paling ujung. Jujur aku terkejut menemukan fakta bahwa Dokter Oh ini kenal baik dengan Kim Junmyeon. Aku dan Irene—Wendy sudah selesai shift, sedangkan aku dan Irene harus double shift—makin dibuat terkejut ternyata Junmyeon dan Dokter Oh berada dalam satu pack serigala, bahkan Kim Junmyeon ini menjabat sebagai pemimpin pack.

 _Wow. Sungguh diluar dugaan._

Dokter Oh meminta kami dan Seohyun _sunbae_ untuk memeriksa rutin Yixing begitu ia telah memasuki fase aktif, mengingatkan kami untuk mencatat semuanya, termasuk memberikan _live report_ pada beliau. Sementara Dokter itu harus mengurus sesuatu yang lain. Jika sudah waktunya, dokter Oh minta dikabari, karena nanti beliau lah yang secara langsung turun tangan menangani persalinan.

Omong-omong, sudah 6 jam berlalu semenjak bukaan kedua.

Dan saat ini Tuan Yixing sudah mencapai bukaan keempat saat aku tengah kebagian mengevaluasi berkala—aku dan Irene berganti gantian melakukannya.

Meski tampaknya lama, tetapi ini merupakan proses yang wajar. Pembukaan sudah mengalami kemajuan, sekarang pasien sudah memasuki fase aktif yang nantinya diharapkan akan lebih cepat berposes menuju bukaan 10 ketimbang fase laten tadi.

Itu adalah hal yang baik, meski tak dapat dipungkiri rasa sakit akibat kontraksi akan makin intens. Semakin bertambah pembukaannya, kontraksi akan terasa lebih kuat, lebih sering, yang tadinya 10 menit sekali mungkin bisa menjadi 8 menit sekali, yang tadinya kontraksi hanya berdurasi 30 detik kini meningkat menjadi 45 detik lamanya.

Orang orang mendeskripsikan kontraksi layaknya dipasangi sabuk ketat sekali, ada juga yang menyatakan kalau kontraksi rasanya seperti dipukul kayu keras keras di bagian punggung sampai paha ke bawah. Sebagian mengatakan kontraksi rasanya kram, seperti tubuh bagian dalammu tengah diremas remas kuat.

Entahlah mana yang benar. Aku kan belum mengalaminya secara langsung, jadi aku tak bisa memberi testimoni hehe.

Yang jelas, kontraksi rahim itu memang sakit.

Tapi sepertinya tak seberapa untuk Tuan Zhang yang kini masih berbaring di ranjang, tetapi kini dengan posisi miring. Aku mengecek tekanan darah dan DJJ-nya, dan semuanya masih normal, meskipun tekanan darahnya sedikit lebih tinggi daripada sebelumnya, tetapi hal ini tidak membahayakan dan masih tergolong taraf normal. Sembari aku mencatat, mataku jelalatan.

Aku mengamati interaksi pasangan itu diam-diam, yang paling aku sadari adalah—genggaman mereka sama sekali tak terlepas sejak tadi.

Tuan Zhang berbaring dalam posisi miring, menghadap sang alpha. Sedangkan Tuan Kim yang duduk di kursi, sengaja meletakan kepalanya ke ranjang, pipi menempel ke seprai, tepat di sebelah kepala omeganya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Satu tangan tuan Zhang digenggam erat Tuan Junmyeon, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap usap permukaan perutnya.

Aku juga— _dengan lancangnya_ —turut mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Jangan memasang wajah menyedihkan begitu," Tuan Yixing terkekeh, "aku baik baik saja kok," gumamnya pelan, tapi masih bisa tertangkap indra pendengaranku.

"Tapi aku tidak suka melihat kau kesakitan seperti itu," gumam sang alpha. Perasaanku saja atau suara Tuan Kim terdengar bergetar, seperti memahan tangis. "Kau kesakitan begini juga gara gara aku kan?"

Lagi lagi kulihat Yixing mengumbar senyum, "Memang sakit, tapi tidak apa apa kok. Sakitnya tidak seberapa," Jelas itu adalah kebohongan. Wajah Tuan Zhang saja sudah dihiasi peluh begitu, jelas rasa sakitnya sudah makin menjadi-jadi. Jelas ia berusaha menutupinya. "Tidak apa apa, aku baik baik saja,"

Mereka memang pasangan yang unik, lagi aneh. Yang ingin melahirkan justru yang menenangkan pasangannya. Tuan Kim Junmyeon justru yang tampak panik luar biasa dan ingin menangis.

Aku lagi lagi mulai dibuat ragu, apakah Kim Junmyeon ini benar benar seorang alpha dan bertugas memimpin kelompoknya? Ia saat ini tampak begitu tak berdaya melihat mate nya kesakitan.

Aku mendengar omega itu menggumam lagi, "Kau dengar kan perawat tadi bilang semuanya normal, makin sakit, berarti persalinannya semakin maju. Dan akhirnya.. sebentar lagi, kita bisa bertemu dengan mereka," Ia berbisik, antispasi sekaligus rasa lelah kentara jelas mewarnai kalimatnya, "Aku sungguh tak sabar bertemu mereka, Joon,"

Tepat setelah Yixing mengatakan itu, sang omega tiba tiba terkesiap dan tak bisa menahan erangan dan rintihan meluncur dari bibirnya. Satu tangannya yang tadi mengusap perut berganti mencengkram besi penyangga bed kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kuperkirakan kontraksinya menghantam lagi. Kim Junmyeon langsung tampak panik bukan main. Ia buru buru bangkit dari kursinya, mendekap mate-nya dan menyeru padaku, "Suster!" panggilnya, putus asa.

Aku buru buru mendekat, membantu mengurangi rasa sakit kontraksinya dengan memijat mijat bagian punggungnya yang pasti terasa keram luar biasa. Sembari memberikan pijatan, aku mengawasi detak jantung bayi lewat _droppler,_ memantau seberapa tinggi dpm selama kontraksi berlangsung.

45 detik kontraksi itu bertahan, selama itu pula Yixing tak melepaskan cengkramannya di besi penyangga dan tangan tuan Kim. Ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya bersama Junmyeon, meski sesekali rintihan mengibakan itu lepas. Meskipun tampak menyedihkan, tak sekalipun aku menangkap sorot putus asanya. Seolah ia memang sudah siap menghadapi semua ini. Dia tampak tenang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Setelah kontraksinya berakhir, Yixing dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal, berkata, "Aku mau duduk," pintanya dengan suara serak.

Sang Alpha bergerak cekatan. Dengan dibantu olehku, kami akhirnya berhasil membawa tubuh Tuan Zhang berpindah jadi posisi duduk di ujung ranjang. Ia lantas menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Junmyeon yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Junmyeon merespon cepat, ia membawa Yixing ke pelukannya dengan mendekap bahunya. Mengusap usapnya bahu dan rambutnya sesekali, sementara aku masih memijat mijat kecil tulang belakang sang omega, sembari mengingatkannya untuk menarik dan membuang nafas panjang sebagai metode mereduksi rasa sakit.

"Tidak bisakah dia diberi obat pengurang rasa sakit atau apapun?" tanya Tuan Kim padaku. Sorot matanya tampak terluka. Dan benar saja, seperti dugaanku sebelumnya _. Ia menangis._ Matanya memerah, pelupuk matanya mulai tergenang air mata.

Aku tertegun untuk sesaat.

Seorang alpha menangis untuk pasangannya. Ia sepertinya benar benar tak tega dan tak sanggup melihat omega-nya kesakitan seperti itu.

Tiba tiba pemandangan itu turut membuatku haru.

Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, mencoba kembali ke mode professional, "Apa Tuan Zhang membutuhkan pengurang rasa sakit? Kalau memang terasa sakit sekali, saya akan menyuntikannya,"

"Tidak tidak," Zhang Yixing mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu alpha-nya, menggeleng tegas. "Aku tidak perlu obat pengurang rasa sakit. Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Junmyeon tampak ingin protes, "Tapi Xing—"

Ia mencium sudut bibir Junmyeon—mengabaikan aku yang merona merah di tempat. "aku ingin menikmati prosesnya, Joon. Lagipula aku takut obat obat itu justru akan melukai mereka," ia mengusap usap perutnya yang tadi sempat kaku seperti batu kala kontraksi datang. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke sudut mata Junmyeon, mengusapnya pelan, "Jangan menangis," gumamnya lembut.

Alpha itu lantas menghela nafas, tersenyum kecil, tetapi tulus. Ia mendekatkan wajah, mengecup pelipis Yixing, "Aku sangat bangga padamu," bisiknya, kecupan itu tak diberikan sekali, tetapi berkali kali. Dari kedua pelipis, dahi, kelopak mata, lalu hidung, pipi kiri dan kanan. Hingga ciuman itu turun dan semakin turun, sampai Junmyeon memutuskan untuk menangkup wajah matenya. Detik berikutnya ia memagut bibirnya, dengan mesranya.

Sementara aku yang disuguhi tontonan romansa gratisan hanya bisa berdiri dengan bodohnya, bersama wajahku yang kuyakin sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

* * *

 **OOO**

5 jam berlalu semenjak itu. Total sudah selama 12 jam persalinan tahap pertama ini telah berlangsung.

Evaluasi makin dirutinkan lagi, setiap jam kami memantau detak jantung keempat bayi dan tak lupa melakukan pemeriksaan kepada ibunya, mengecek infus, tekanan darah, detak jantung dan sebagainya. Aku juga sempat mendengar beberapa kehebohan diluar beberapa saat yang lalu, ternyata setelah kami cek, keributan itu berasal dari keluarga Tuan Zhang dan Tuan Kim yang tengah menunggu penuh antisipasi di luar ruang bersalin. _Hah, dasar calon kakek dan nenek yang kelewat antusias._

Saat ini aku berdiri di samping tirai, sekarang adalah bagianku melakukan evaluasi. Dari celah tirai yang sedikit membuka, lagi lagi aku mengamati pasangan itu.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku sebegitu tertariknya pada mereka. Kalau dibandingkan soal romantisme, pasangan ini masih kalah dari pasangan yang menjalani persalinan seminggu yang lalu, Jaehyun dan Taeyong—mereka berciuman sepanjang persalinan, asal kalian tahu!

Tapi entah kenapa, mengamati interaksi mereka... membuatku merasa tertarik.

Mungkin karena mereka agak _tidak biasa_.

Dimana seorang omega-lah yang justru yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menenangkan alphanya. Mungkin di sebagian mata orang lain Junmyeon akan terlihat seperti alpha yang cengeng dan lembek—Irene tadi sudah mengatainya begitu. Ia lebih rewel daripada pasangannya yang akan melahirkan.

Tetapi menurutku justru itu adalah gestur yang manis.

Menyaksikan bagaimana seorang alpha, yang biasanya dominan, dipandang kuat, dan merupakan pemilik hierarki tertinggi, kini terlarut dalam emosinya. Menyaksikan omeganya berjuang membawa anak mereka ke dunia. Bagaimana ia menangisi omeganya yang kesakitan, seolah ia merasa begitu bersalah. Seolah jika bisa, ia ingin sekali bertukar tempat dengan mate-nya, menggantikan segala penderitaannya.

Kim Junmyeon yang begitu sigap dan sabar menemani omega-nya melawan kontraksi yang semakin lama semakin menyiksa. Tak sekalipun ia meninggalkan sisinya barang sedetik saja. Ia menemani Yixing, dalam posisi apapun yang diinginkannya untuk mengurangi kesakitannya dan mempercepat proses pembukaan. Entah itu dengan berbaring miring, terlentang, duduk atau berdiri, ia lakukan dengan begitu telaten. Sorot khawatir, rasa bersalah, perhatiannya, sekigus rasa kagum dan bangga yang memancar dari kedua matanya setiap Yixing berhasil melewati kontraksinya.

 _It just so... beautiful._ Ada sesuatu yang indah dari itu semua.

Dan menurutku, tak banyak Alpha yang rela menghancurkan 'harga diri' mereka seperti.

Aku masih terpaku disini, dari balik tirai ini. Disini, aku bisa melihat mereka kini telah berganti posisi. Junmyeon turut naik ke ranjang, kakinya terbuka lebar-lebar, memberi Yixing ruang untuk menyandarkan punggung ke dadanya dengan nyaman. Lagi lagi genggaman tangan mereka tak terlepas, justru kini bersama sama mereka letakan tautan tangan itu di atas perut buncit sang omega, mengusapnya bersamaan.

Mereka sama-sama tertunduk, memandangi perut Tuan Zhang. Mereka bicara dalam bisikan, sesekali berbagi tawa dan senyum, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi kutebak, tentunya hal itu tak jauh jauh dari bayi-bayi mereka.

Dengan perasaan hangat yang tak bisa dicegah, aku masuk ke dalam untuk menyapa mereka dan melakukan pengecekan berkala. Syukurlah, semuanya masih normal. Perkembangannya juga tampak bagus hingga detik ini.

Yixing mengernyit dalam kala aku memeriksa bagian genitalnya untuk mengetahui sejauh mana pembukaannya berlangsung.

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Sudah bukaan 7," kataku, nyaris berseru girang.

Jika sudah mencapai pembukaan 10, maka Yixing sudah harus mengubah wujud ke serigala untuk memberi bayi bayinya jalan lahir. Baik omega laki laki maupun perempuan sama sama harus melahirkan dalam wujud serigala mereka, karena bayi mereka ketika lahir pun juga berada dalam bentuk serigala.

Bisa aku lihat Yixing menghela nafas lega dari posisi bersandarnya di dada pasangannya, sedangkan Junmyeon memilih membenamkan wajahnya ke leher sang omega. Selain antisipasi, tentunya ia juga merasakan perasaan takut dan kalut seiring persalinan sebenarnya yang makin mendekat.

Tetapi lagi lagi kulihat Yixing menenangkan mate-nya, membisikinya entah apa, hingga Junmyeon akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Berpandangan untuk sesaat, dan mereka berdua pun bertukar senyum hangat.

Mau tak mau aku pun ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Lalu... setelah ini, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" sekonyong konyong Yixing bertanya padaku dengan nada suaranya yang lembut, begitu pula dengan seulas senyum ramah yang seolah menjelma permanen di bibirnya, meskipun wajahnya sudah memucat dan dihiasi titik-titik peluh. Ia sudah tampak kelelahan. Aku harap ia masih punya tenaga untuk mengejan nanti.

"Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu ketubannya pecah saja, Tuan. Begitu ketubannya sudah pecah biasanya pembukaan akan berjalan lebih cepat," beritahuku dengan seulas senyum, "Kalau sampai bukaan 10 belum pecah juga, maka kami yang harus memecah ketubannya secara manual."

"Apakah ada cara yang bisa merangsang ketubannya untuk pecah?" tanya lelaki itu penasaran. Jelas ia ingin segera bisa mengejan, daripada harus melewati bukaan demi bukaan yang memang melelahkan ini.

"Anda mungkin bisa berjalan jalan disekitar sini, gerakan dan gravitasi akan lebih membantu untuk mempercepat prosesnya,"

"Kalau begitu aku mau jalan jalan saja," Tuan Zhang membuat gerakan ingin mendudukan diri, aku dan alphanya sigap membantunya.

"Kau yakin bisa berjalan?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Yixing yang mengangguk-angguk semangat. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku, khawatir. "Benar tidak apa apa?"

"Iya Tuan Kim, asalkan Tuan Kim mendampingi dan berada di sisinya, jangan sampai jatuh saja saat terjadi kontraksi," aku memberitahunya, "kami disini siap sedia, siap membantu kalau Anda membutuhkan bantuan,"

Junmyeon masih tampak tak yakin, tapi Yixing yang menatap penuh harap padanya membuatnya luluh pada akhirnya. Aku bersama Tuan Kim membantu Tuan Zhang berdiri di kedua kakinya yang sedikit gemetar—agak susah memang. Terlebih dengan menyangga perut sebesar itu.

Tapi semangat besar Tuan Zhang, lagi-lagi mengalahkan segalanya. Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan, tertatih tatih di sekitar ruangan. Walaupun sesekali mereka harus berhenti ketika Yixing mengalami kontraksi tiba-tiba, menyandar ke dinding atau ke tubuh Junmyeon sebagai pegangan, mengerang rendah dalam rasa sakitnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya juga, aku melihat Kim Junmyeon menangis lagi.

Entah sudah keberapa kali pastinya ia menangis setiap Yixing menyelesaikan rasa sakitnya.

 _Alpha yang cengeng, eh?_

Hahaha.

 **OOO**

Saat aku berada di cafetaria untuk mengisi perut, aku diberitahu Irene lewat telfon kalau ketuban Tuan Zhang Yixing akhirnya pecah. Aku buru buru menyesalaikan makanku dan kembali ke koridor poli kandungan dan kebidanan khusus Hybrid.

Baru masuk ke belokan pertama koridor, aku dibuat tergugu melihat sosok itu bersandar di kursi tunggu dengan kedua tangan menutup wajahnya. Meskipun aku tidak melihat wajahnya secara jelas tetapi aku jelas hafal dengan pakaian yang tengah dikenakan sosok itu.

"Tuan Kim Junmyeon?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh seketika ke arahku. Lagi0lagi aku dibuat termangu.

Melihat wajahnya yang sembab, jelas ia baru saja menangis. Begitu ia menyadari kehadiranku, ia buru buru mengelap air matanya yang menganak sungai di pipinya. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia sebegitu banyaknya menumpahkan air mata, bukankah seharusnya kelahiran menjadi sesuatu yang mengharukan? Tapi kali ini sorot itu, menyimpan berjuta emosi di dalamnya. Takut, adalah salah satu yang paling tampak di sana.

"Oh kau..."

"Nama saya Kang Seulgi, Tuan,"

Ia mengangguk saja, singkat.

Aku duduk berjarak dua kursi darinya, tak ingin terlalu personal. "M-maaf menganggu Anda, tapi apa yang Anda lakukan disini? Anda tidak di dalam menemani Tuan Zhang?" tanyaku ragu ragu. Soalnya tadi dia benar benar tak ingin meninggalkan sisi Tuan Yixing barang sedetik saja. Bahkan hanya untuk menandatangi beberapa dokumen di meja jaga saja dia tidak mau beranjak, harus kami yang akhirnya mendatanginya.

Alpha itu masih berusaha mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan kepalan tanganya, barulah kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan suaranya yang agak serak, "Aku tadi baru saja pergi membelikannya makanan," digoyangkannya bungkusan plastik si sebelahnya ke udara, "Perawat yang satu lagi, menyarankanku untuk membelikan Yixing makanan kecil agar ia memililiki energi untuk mengejan," mulainya, "Awalnya aku tak mau meninggalkannya, tapi Yixing memaksa dan ia bilang ia ingin ditemani Ibunya saja,"

"Oh begitu," responku. Kami berdua terdiam, aku sebenarnya masih sungkan, tetapi di dorong oleh penasaran yang sangat, aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya, "M-maafkan saya yang terdengar tidak sopan dan ingin ikut campur tapi..." aku menegak ludah, "Mengapa Anda menangis, Tuan Kim?"

Kupikir dia akan marah karena kutanyai begitu. Biasanya para alpha itu keras, tidak sabaran, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan, matanya mengawang-awang. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya..." gumamnya, terdengar nelangsa. "Aku sangat takut, aku takut kehilangannya..."

Nadanya begitu putus asa, aku benar benar jadi kasihan padanya.

"Kenapa Anda berpikir begitu Tuan? Semua pemeriksaan normal, baik ibu maupun bayinya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir-"

"Ya aku tahu," potongnya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kudengar ia menghela nafas, "Aku tahu sepertinya aku terdengar sangat paranoid, tapi... bagaimana aku tak khawatir? Aku dan dia... kami begitu menantikan kehadiran bayi bayi ini. Sudah 5 tahun kami bermating, tetapi tak sekalipun Yixing hamil. Sampai akhirnya ia hamil, tapi kami harus menerima kenyataannya bahwa ia hamil quarduplets. Bayangkan saja. Saat itu aku tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Disisi lain aku senang, tapi di sisi lain aku takut,"

Ia menggigit bibirnya, "Saat dokter mengatakan bahwa kehamilan ini beresiko, terlebih mengetahui keadaan Yixing yang memiliki riwayat hemophilia. Ia menyarankan pada kami untuk..." ia merendahkan suaranya, "memilih salah satu untuk... untuk digugurkan... " Suaranya tersendat, entara benar ia begitu berat mengatakannya. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "Digugurkan satu untuk meminimalisir resiko. Saat itu, aku yang tak pikir panjang, tentu saja mendukung saran dokter. Tapi Yixing bersikeras mempertahankan kandungannya. Kami bahkan sempat berdebat, kami bertengkar hebat selama beberapa hari. Yang paling kuingat adalah saat ia bertanya padaku " _Apa kau tega membunuh anakmu sendiri, Junmyeon?  
_

Aku saat itu benar benar tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Tentu saja aku tak ingin membunuh anakku sendiri, tapi nyawa Yixing maupun bayi bayi kami juga bisa terancam jika kami melanjutkan kehamilan quarduplets ini. Tapi disinilah kami, akhirnya kami berada di ujung perjuangan kami dan..." ia menghela nafas dalam dalam, "Aku hanya... takut. Sangat takut. Orang orang yang aku sayangi dan kasihi, kesemuanya bisa terancam nyawanya. Entah bayi-bayiku atau Yixing... aku hanya... aku tak siap kehilangan mereka,"

Aku bisa menangkap satu tetes air mata jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Sayang aku tak membawa tisu. Ia tampak... menyedihkan. "Sekarang, aku tak sanggup melihat ia kesakitan seperti itu, melihatnya berjuang sejauh ini untuk melahirkan bayi bayi kami. Kalau bukan karena aku, ia tak harus menghadapi rasa sakit luar biasa seperti itu kan?" lanjutnya dengan air mata yang masih mengalir begitu saja.

Sesaat aku terdiam, tetapi setelah menarik nafas panjang, baru aku berani bicara, "Tuan, mungkin saya terdengar tidak professional mengatakan ini secara langsung, tapi saya yakin pasangan Anda bisa melakukannya." kataaku sungguh sungguh, "Sedari tadi dia bertahan dengan kontraksinya selama 16 jam, ia tidak menangis, ia tak mengeluh, ia bahkan tak minta obat pengurang rasa sakit, tak banyak omega yang melakukannya,"

Ia menatap ke arahku dengan mata merahnya, manik membelalak, "Yang perlu Anda lakukan hanya berada di sampingnya, Tuan. Saya yakin ia dan bayi bayi Anda akan selamat. Ia omega yang kuat," aku memberinya senyum yang kuharap bisa menenangkannya, "Kehadiran Anda di sisinya akan sangat membantu. Berikan dia kekuatan, itu akan merangsang hormon oksitosin atau hormon cinta yang dibutuhkan ibu agar kontraksinya berjalan lancar,"

Alpha itu mengerjap, masih bingung, mungkin. "Bagaimana cara merangsang oksitosin?" Justu itu yang akhirnya ia tanyakan.

"Bisa dengan apa saja," tanggapku spontan, "Mungkin dengan sentuhan, pelukan, dan ciuman dari pasangan," sekali lagi aku tersenyum, kali ini sedikit jahil.

"Atau bisa juga merangsangnya dengan menyentuh puting ibunya,"

"A-apa? M-menyentuh... p-puting?" Pipi Junmyeon merona merah, gelagapan. "Tapi itu kan privasi—"

"Tidak apa apa, kami sudah mengerti kok. Anda tidak perlu malu." aku menahan tawa geli yang hendak keluar. Sekali lagi aku meragukan kredibilitasnya sebagai alpha.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam, saya diberitahu ketuban Tuan Zhang baru saja pecah. Setelah ini pembukaannya akan berlangsung lebih cepat dan persalinan akan dimulai," bisa kulihat kedua bola matanya melebar. Mencengkram plastik makanannya erat-erat, secepat kilat ia berlari menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke ruang bersalin, secepat yang ia bisa.

Dan aku ditinggalkan sendirian disini. _Haaahhh._

* * *

 **OOO**

Pembukaan Tuan Zhang Yixing telah mencapai sepuluh, jalan lahirnya telah terbentuk sempurna, dan kini persalinan yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai.

Tuan Yixing sudah mengubah wujudnya menjadi bentuk serigalanya yang ternyata berbulu putih. Ia kini berbaring miring di ranjang, dengan Tuan Kim yang turut naik ke ranjang dan menyangga kepala Yixing di pahanya. Kedua tangannya tak henti mengusap0usap sisi tubuh Yixing, penuh antisipasi. Ia juga merunduk beberapa kali untuk mengecupi kepala matenya dan membisikinya sesuatu di telinga serigala Tuan Zhang yang runcing, mungkin untuk menenangkannya dan memberikannya semangat. Sementara aku dan Irene memasangkan alat-alat ke tubuh Yixing.

"Yixing _hyung_ , dorong setiap kau merasakan kontraksi dan berhentilah ketika kontraksi itu berakhir oke?" Dokter Oh yang kini telah siap dengan segala peralatannya mengintruksi,

"Tenang saja kami akan memandumu. Ingat, jangan menahan nafas, bernafas kecil kecil seperti tadi oke?" ia tersenyum sebegitu tampannya—maaf aku khilaf di saat-saat seperti ini. Dokter Oh tersenyum ketika ia berhasil melihat anggukan kepala mate pemimpin pack-nya itu.

Dua detik berlalu, dan setelahnya bisa kudengar Yixing mengeluarkan suara dekuran rendah. Sepertinya dia merasakan kontraksi. Dengan aba aba dokter Oh, ia pun mulai mengejan. Tubuhnya tampak menegang, sedikit melengkung, mengerahkan tenaganya untuk mendesak tubuh bayinya keluar menuju jalan lahir.

Aku meletakan _doppler_ untuk memeriksa janinnya, dan syukurlah keadaan janinnya masih baik seluruhnya. Ia mengejan lagi, dan kulihat Tuan Kim mengusap usap kepala Tuan Zhang terus menerus, ia bernarasi, menceritakan sebuah cerita kepada Yixing, sepertinya tentang pertemuan mereka untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Kurasa ia sengaja melakukannya untuk mendistraksi Yixing dari rasa sakitnya sekaligus membuanya tetap rileks. Cukup cerdas.

Butuh sekitar beberapa menit sampai akhirnya aku mendengar dokter Oh berakata, "Aku sudah mulai melihat kepalanya," ia berseru girang, "dorong setiap kau merasakan kontraksinya oke? Kau melakukannya baik sekali, ya... bagus! kepalanya semakin maju hyung," beritahunya.

Aku menahan senyum mendengar dokter Oh yang biasanya memasang wajah datar nan professional pada pasiennya yang lain, kini tampak begitu girang dengan kemajuan persalinan pasiennya. Mungkin tidak hanya Junmyeon dan Yixing yang menantikan kehadiran bayi-bayi ini. Ah, aku jadi penasaran dengan _pack_ serigala mereka.

Kudengar Yixing mendekur lagi, lebih keras dari yang tadi. Mendorong kepala bayi keluar memang menjadi bagian paling sulit dalam kelahiran. Aku mendongakan kepala, mengamati bagaimana Tuan Junmyeon terus-terusan merunduk untuk membisiki Yixing kata kata penyemangat seperti, _"Kau pasti bisa, sayang,", "Sedikit lagi kita akan bertemu dengannya," , "Kau sungguh kuat," , "Aku bangga padamu,"._

Dekuran itu berubah menjadi erangan. Dan bisa kulihat kepala bayinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyembul keluar. Tuan Zhang mengerang sekali lagi dan akhirnya—kepala bayinya telah keluar sepenuhnya,

"Bagus hyung, kepalanya sudah lahir," beritahu Dokter Oh, "Berhenti dulu, tarik nafas cukup. Setelah ini bahunya _hyung_ , satu bahu lalu nanti dua. Kali ini berikan dorongan panjang,"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi tubuh Yixing untuk kembali menegang—kontraksi kembali datang. Dengan instruksi Dokter Oh, ia kembali mengejan untuk mengeluarkan bahu _puppy_ itu. Dokter Oh dengan cekatan membantu mengeluarkan bahunya dengan hati-hari, satu, lalu dua bahu, kemudian tubuhnya bersamaan dengan kakinya. _Sempurna._

Bayi nomor satu telah terlahir, diikuti oleh suara erangan lelah Tuan Zhang dari ranjang.

"Laki laki, _hyung_ ," ujarnya dengan seulas senyum penuh kebanggaan, "Seorang alpha," Aku buru buru mendekat untuk menerima bayi serigala berbulu keemasan itu—aku menduga itu adalah warna bulu serigala Tuan Kim— dengan handuk yang telah kusiapkan sebelumnya.

Sementara aku membersihkan bayi serigala dalam dekapanku itu, aku melirik ke ranjang. Bukan pemandangan yang terlalu mengejutkan saat aku melihat Tuan Junmyeon, sang alpha menangis dan mengecup pelipis omeganya yang masih tersengal sengal; berkali kali memberikan ciuman di sekitar wajahnya sembari menggumam terima kasih tak henti-henti.

Benar. Junmyeon sepertinya memang alpha _yang 'cengeng'._

Dengan sebuah senyuman, aku membawa bayi yang masih berlumur darah dan cairan-cairan itu untuk segera dimandikan, sekaligus mengecek keadaannya-berat badan, temperatur, semuanya. Apakah terdapat komplikasi atau tidak.

Sempat aku melihat tubuh Tuan Zhang kembali menegang. Suara erangan lumayan keras mengudara, sementara Tuan Kim berseru panik.

"Bayi selanjutnya akan lahir? Secepat itu?"

Dokter Oh terkekeh, "Bukan hyung, ini _afterbirth_. Plasentanya," jelasnya. "Irene, tolong bantu aku,"

Temanku itu buru buru mendekat, sigap menjawab, "Baik dok,"

Setelahnya aku tak terlalu menyimak apa yang terjadi karena fokusku terpaku pada si bayi serigala mungil nan menggemaskan dalam gendonganku ini.

* * *

 **OOO**

Bayi nomor dua dan nomor tiga dilahirkan tanpa komplikasi.

Meskipun memang pendarahan Tuan Zhang selama proses persalinan lebih banyak volumenya dibandingkan dengan hybrid yang lain. Tetapi kami berusaha menjaga persediaan darahnya dengan menyuntikan faktor VIII ke tubuhnya.

Kelahiran antar bayinya berjarak setiap 15 menit, cukup baik sebenarnya. Bayi kedua maupun ketiga berjenis kelamin perempuan, semuanya omega, kata Dokter Oh. Bulu mereka mengikuti ibunya, putih, walau bayi ketiga memiliki corak bulat-bulat di sekitar punggungnya dengan warna keemasan. Mungkin memang benar warna emas adalah bulu Ayah mereka.

Dan saat ini Tuan Zhang tengah berjuang mengeluarkan bayi terakhir. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, tapi tidak ada kemajuan berarti. Kepalanya tidak keluar keluar meski Tuan Zhang sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorongnya.

Nampaknya ia agak tersangkut di jalan lahir karena ukurannya yang lebih besar dibanding saudaranya yang lain; sementara Yixing sudah tampak begitu lelah. Nafasnya mulai tersengal dan tidak teratur. Tekanan darahnya drop dan detak jantungnya berangsur melemah. Begitu pula dengan kontraksinya yang tak sekuat tadi.

Kami tak bisa membiarkan ia kehilangan kesadaran di tengah persalinan seperti ini, maka aku dan Irene bergerak cepat. Aku memberi Tuan Zhang masker oksigen untuk membantunya bernafas teratur. Sementara Irene menyuntikan oksitosin ke pahanya, berharap oksitosin buatan itu akan mentrigger kontraksi lebih kuat.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana Junmyeon kembali merunduk, menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala Yixing. Bibirnya bergerak, seperti tengah membisikan sesuatu kepada Yixing, entah apa. Dan meskipun keadaan mate-nya mulai melemah— _aku berharap Tuan Zhang tak menyerah disini—_ aku terkejut kali ini ia tidak menangis. Sepertinya ia tahu ia harus bersikap kuat sekarang selagi mate-nya mulai kehilangan energi dan motivasi.

"Aku tahu kau lelah sayang, tapi tinggal sedikit lagi. Kita akan melihat anak anak kita, kau pasti bisa" itu beberapa kata yang bisa kutangkap dari bisikan Tuan Kim untuk omeganya. Sembari ia mengecupi pelipisnya dan memeluk tubuh serigala berwarna putih itu erat erat.

Jika Tuan Zhang tidak segera mendorong, dan kepalanya tak maju maju, maka mau tidak mau kami harus melakukan vacuum kepada bayinya untuk menghindari problem yang lebih besar.

 _Ayolah Tuan Zhang. Kau harus semangat. Tinggal sedikiiiiit lagi. Bukankah kau ingin melihat keempat bayi kalian_?

 _Aku yakin kau pasti bisa._

"Sedikit lagi, sayang..." tuan Kim menggumam, "Sedikit lagi... _and everything is gonna be perfect._ Aku bangga padamu. Kau adalah omega terkuat yang pernah kutemui.. Terima kasih kau sudah mau berjuang sejauh ini untukku. Demi aku. Demi _kita._ Aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat mencintaimu..." Ia berbisik sekali lagi, diiringi oleh sebuah kecupan lama di kepala, "Tinggal sedikit lagi, Yixing... _please_... aku tahu kau pasti bisa,"

Lalu bak sebuah mantra, Yixing kembali mendapatkan nafasnya. Detak jantungnya berangsur membaik, membuat aku, Irene dan Dokter Oh menghembuskan nafas lega.

Tuan Zhang perlahan tapi pasti kembali mengejan, diantara rasa lelahnya. Ia mengeluarkan suara dekuran keras. Aku yakin dia pasti tengah berteriak kalau saja ia dalam wujud manusia. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa kali dorongan dan erangan putus asa, bayi keempat dan terakhir itu perlahan tapi pasti, lahir ke dunia.

"Laki laki lagi, seorang _alpha_ hyung!"

Dan air mata Junmyeon pun tumpah ruah. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengecupi Yixing dan mengatakan terima kasih, memeluk tubuh serigalanya yang melemas itu erat-erat.

Perasaan hangat kurasakan membuncah dalam dada. _Akhirnya... mereka mendapatkan apa yang dinanti._

Bayi-bayi yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, yang selama ini mereka tunggu dengan perasaan senang sekaligus takut... _akhirnya benar-benar ada di sini._ Syukurlah, pasangan ini mendapat akhir bahagia mereka.

Aku keluar ruangan setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, lantas membawa bayi-bayi mereka untuk dimasukan ke dalam inkubator. Mengamati keempat bayi serigala di dalam kotak hangat itu. Tertidur damai dengan selang selang yang terpasang di tubuh mereka, tak sadar air mataku mengalir.

Tiba tiba aku teringat pada ibuku sendiri.

Melihat perjuangan seorang Ibu, begitu kerasnya berjuang dan mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya agar anaknya bisa menghirup udara dunia untuk pertama kalinya.

Kapan terakhir kali aku mengatakan aku menyayanginya?

 _Ibu..._

 _Ibu yang berjuang melahirkanku._

Aku yang sering menyakiti hatinya padahal ia dengan sukarela menukar nyawa, menghadapi persalinan sebegitu panjang dan sakitnya. _Hanya demi aku._

Dan aku, anaknya, masih saja sering mengecewakannya.

Ibu.

 _Ibu..._

 _Maafkan putrimu ini yang masih belum bisa membalas budimu._

 _Ibu..._

Aku sayang Ibu.

* * *

 **OOO**

Kali ini aku kebagian shift pagi. Dua hari semenjak bayi bayi Tuan Kim dan Zhang diinkubasi, dan keadaan mereka berangsur membaik, stabil dan lebih besar. Setelah melewati pemeriksaan intemsif, dokter Oh mengatakan mereka sudah bisa dikeluarkan dari inkubator untuk dibawa ke orangtuanya di ruang rawat.

Sebenarnya kemarin Tuan Kim dan Tuan Zhang, yang harus didorong dengan kursi roda, sempat menyambangi bayi-bayi mereka kemari, walau memang mereka belum bisa membawa bayi bayi mereka secara langsung ke dalam dekapan. Tuan Kim dan Tuan Zhang hanya bisa mendekat dan mengamati keempat bayi serigala itu tidur di inkubator, terpisahkan oleh kaca. Aku tahu mereka sebenarnya ingin sekali mendekap bayi-bayi itu, tapi mau tidak mau mereka memang harus bersabar demi kesehatan anak-anak mereka.

Oleh karena itu, ini akan menjadi kali pertama mereka akhirnya bisa menggendong anak-anak mereka! Dan omong-omong, kenapa malah aku yang jadi bersemangat begini? Sebenarnya yang punya bayi itu aku atau mereka?

Aku bersama Wendy hendak memandikan bayi bayi serigala itu sebelum mereka kami bawa ke orangtuanya. Kami sedikit dibuat terkejut saat bayi bayi itu berubah wujud jadi manusia, tepat sebelum mereka kami masukan ke dalam bak.

Aku secara otomatis terkekeh. Mengamati keempat bayi telanjang yang kesemuanya memiliki pipi montok itu. Sekilas, bisa kulihat tiga diantaranya cenderung mengikuti paras Ayah mereka, wajahnya benar-benar mirip Tuan Kim, walau kesemuanya kebagian hidung dan bibir Ibunya. Hanya satu yang berwajah mirip seperti Tuan Yixing, buah hati mereka yang ketiga, yang perempuan dan berjenis omega.

Intinya, mereka menggemaskan, dan kurasa, Wendy pun berpikir begitu karena ia tak bisa menahan pekikan gemas melayang ke udara, " _So cuteeeee awwww_!" kala satu diantara mereka mengulet dan membuka mata. Bayi laki-laki itu mengernyit dan tersenyum kecil saat Wendy menyentuhkan jarinya ke pipi gembilnya.

Aku harus mengingatkannya untuk tak memekik keras keras karena nanti ia bisa membangunkan bayi-bayi yang lain.

Kalau sampai mereka semua menangis, awas saja. Aku bersumpah, aku akan menyembunyikan koleksi lip tintnya!

* * *

 **OOO**

Aku dan Wendy kebagian tugas mengantar keempat bayi itu pada orangtuanya yang telah dipindah ke ruang rawat. Kami mendorong 2 box bayi yang biasanya dipakai untuk bayi kembar melewati koridor menuju ruang rawag inap 225.

Kami mengetuk pintu, dan Tuan Kim langsung menyambut kehadiran kami dengan suka cita, terlebih saat matanya tertuju pada box bayi yang aku dan Wendy dorong.

Kami dipesilahkan masuk, dan kami dibuat sedikit takjub dengan keadaan ruangan yang dihias sedemikian rupa. Ruangan itu dihias dengan balon balon berwarna biru dan mera muda yang diikat di ujung tempat tidur, dan juga balon foil di bagian dinding yang bertuliskan, " _They are here!"_

Kami membawa box itu mendekat pada ranjang tempat Yixing berbaring bersandaran bantal yang telah diatur. Ia masih tampak pucat dan lemas, tetapi keadaannya juga tampak berangsur membaik daripada sebelumnya.

Aku membantu Yixing menggendong satu bayinya, mendekapnya ke dada dan memposisikan tangannya dengan benar, yaitu tangan menyangga leher dan kepala sang bayi mungil, sedangkan Wendy membantu Junmyeon. Lalu aku juga mengajari mereka bagaimana jika mereka ingin menggendong dua bayi mereka di saat bersamaan. Memberitahu bagaimana letak lengan yang benar ketika mengapit kedua tubuh bayi dan memastikan mereka mendekapnya. Lembut, tetapi kuat dan stabil.

Tak lupa Wendy juga memberitahu kedua orangtua baru itu apa saja yang harus dilakukan setelahnya, termasuk dalam memberikan asupan susu pada keempat buah hati mereka. Barulah setelah itu, kami undur diri dan pamit pergi. Aku mengira mereka tak akan menyadarinya karena saking terlarut dan terfokusnya mereka pada keempat bayi bayi lucu itu.

Tetapi sebelum kami berbalik untuk menuju ke pintu, aku mendengar suara Junmyeon yang tengah menggendong dua bayinya, memanggil kami berdua dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

Ia mengulas senyum, begitu tulus. Ia menganggukan kepala dalam dalam, kupikir kalau saja ia tak sedang memegang bayinya, ia pasti tengah membungkukan badan sekarang. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya ya, tanpa bantuan kalian kami tak akan bisa ada disini," ujarnya dengan nada selembut sutra.

Yixing, mengikuti pasangannya, turut tersenyum hangat hingga lesung pipinya muncul permukaan. "Junmyeon benar, terima kasih banyak, Seulgi-ssi dan Wendy-ssi. Kami berhutang banyak pada kalian,"

Jujur, aku dan Wendy tak mengharapkan ini.

Tapi rasanya menyenangkan ketika kerja kerasmu diapresiasi, meskipun hanya dengan sepatah kata terima kasih.

"Ah tidak masalah Tuan Kim dan Tuan Zhang," kataku, mewakili kami berdua yang terpaku di pintu, "Ini sudah kewajiban kami,"

"Tetap saja," kekeuh Junmyeon, masih dengan senyumnya yang menentramkan jiwa, "sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya,"

Aku dan Wendy akhirnya mengangguk saja. Setelah membungkukan badan dan berpamitan, kami meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan hati yang sama sama menghangat.

.

Sama sama, Tuan Kim dan Tuan Zhang.

.

Dan terima kasih juga untuk pelajaran mengenai hidup dan cintanya...

.

 _Kim Junmyeon dan Zhang Yixing._

.

* * *

 **Finish.**

Dari dulu pengen nulis kayak gini. Maaf kalau banyak salah-salah. Saya bukan anak kebidanan maupun kedokteran, ini hasil kebanyakan baca ff mpreg wkwkw. Dan informasi yang saya dapat hasil dari googling plus tanya ibu yang perawat. Hehe.

Semoga suka.


End file.
